ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultima IX Nitpicks - Earth
Here you’ll find inaccuracies in the introduction on Earth in Ultima IX. Ignorance of predecessors Return to Earth At the end of Ultima VIII, the Avatar stood in front of a huge Guardian head, which looked exactly like the one in the Ultima IX intro - the Avatar had without a doubt returned to Britannia and immediately found himself on Terfin. The original plot of Ultima IX would have started with the sequence in which the Wyrmguard attacks the Avatar. However, at the beginning of Ascension, the Avatar is peacefully sleeping in his house on Earth. Eight trips? This inaccuracy has been corrected in the dialogue patch: The gypsy says you’ve made this trip 8 times before... Not exactly right! All in all, the Avatar travelled to Britannia or Sosaria 7 times, i.e. in: * Ultima I * Ultima III * Ultima IV * Ultima V * Ultima VI * Ultima VII * Ultima Underworld I Ultima II took place on Earth, Ultima VII Part 2 on Serpent Isle, Ultima VIII on Pagan, and in Underworld II, the Avatar had already been in Britannia since Ultima VII. Orb of the Moons When the Avatar walks through the moongate, he forgets to take his Orb of the Moons with him. Technical shortcomings Wrong mantra When the gypsy speaks the mantras, she says “Bah”, which means nothing, instead of “Cah”, the mantra of Sacrifice. Light switch It’s a bit odd that the Avatar needs a light switch at the wall to turn on the lamp, since a lamp already has its own switch... Stop sign Exits of parking lots automatically don’t take precedence in traffic regulation. Hence, the stop sign at the driveway of the Avatar’s house is useless. Private public park The park at the Avatar’s house appears to be public with all the lanterns and signs, but you can only get there by walking through the Avatar’s estate. Alien sky The developers used the same sky for Earth and Britannia. Two moons appear at night, and the sun rises in the wrong direction. General problems Twenty years late At the beginning, you hear Hawkwind’s voice telling you that the Guardian has invaded Britannia. However, the Guardian had already invaded Britannia 20 years ago. Moongate Who opened the moongate? Hawkwind? Why did he wait twenty years to do so then? Or was it the Guardian? Why then did he wait for twenty years to get rid of the Avatar that way? And as if this wasn’t enough already, he sends the Gazer through the gate at the very wrong moment, when the Avatar is armed, warmed up, trained, and warned. Avatar's friends and relatives Does the Avatar not have any friends or relatives on Earth to whom he wants to say goodbye? Lord British or Hawkwind? Right at the beginning of the game, you are told that Lord British has called you to your last adventure. However, it’s actually Hawkwind who calls the Avatar. External Links * Hacki's Ultima Nitpicks - hosted by Bootstrike Category:Ultima IX Nitpicks